Sebelum Akhir
by Murasaki Anima
Summary: Di antara awal dan akhir, terdapat banyak hal; tangis, luka, duka, tawa...cinta. Membentuk tapak-tapak yang mengarah ke pintu Akhir dan berhenti di depannya. For 50 Sentences Infantrum Challenge.


Warning: Shounen-ai, hints violence dan sadisme, over-cliched, pointless drabbles

oOo

Sebelum Akhir

A X/1999 Drabble Collection

50 Themes Challenge

X/1999©CLAMP

Sebelum Akhir©Murasaki Anima

oOo

1# Sakit

Rasa sakit tampaknya telah menjadi bagian dari kehidupan Kamui—sakit akan kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintainya, sakit akan luka-luka yang diterimanya, sakit akan penderitaan orang-orang yang dikorbankan demi Hari Akhir—tapi tak ada yang menyakitinya lebih dari ucapan singkat Fuuma: "Aku akan membunuhmu."

2# Hilang

Mereka berdua sama; kehilangan orang yang mereka cintai oleh orang yang mereka cintai lainnya. Mungkin karena itulah mereka bisa bersama—mereka saling melengkapi kepingan kosong di hati mereka satu sama lain.

3# Kenapa

"Kenapa harus Fuuma?!"

Itu adalah pertanyaan tanpa jawaban yang akan selalu ada dalam benak Kamui.

4# Matahari

Selama ini, Fuuma adalah matahari Kamui. Ia menerangi hari-harinya dengan senyum hangat dan uluran tangan. Ketika matahari itu pergi, Kamui mengira kegelapan akan menggantikannya, dan ia salah; ketika Subaru menyadarkannya dari keadaan katatonik-nya, saat itulah matahari menyinarinya lagi.

5# Suara

Bukan itu yang ingin Subaru dengar sebagai kata-kata terakhir Seishirou. Ia menginginkan kata-kata "Aku yang akan membunuhmu," diucapkan dengan suara dingin tanpa nada. Bukan kata-kata yang dibisikkan di telinganya itu, yang membuatnya semakin sulit untuk melepas sang Sakurazukamori. "Aku mencintaimu, Subaru…"

6# Cinta

Fuuma mencintai Kamui. Bahkan ketika ia bukan lagi Fuuma dan menjadi 'Kamui', rasa itu tetap ada. Hanya saja, perasaan itu berubah—bukan lagi cinta yang lembut dan hangat, melainkan sebuah cinta yang dingin dan sadis. Tapi Kamui tak peduli, karena ia tahu Fuuma mencintainya. Karena itu yang perlu ia ketahui.

7# Sendiri

Ketika Fuuma pergi, menjadi sosok asing bernama 'Kamui', Subaru datang. Memeluknya pergi dari kesendirian. Tapi ketika Subaru pergi, tak ada yang menariknya pergi dari sana lagi. Karena baginya, ia sendirian.

8# Hancur

Menjilat darah yang menodai wajah Kamui, mendengarkan jeritannya, dan merasakan tubuh kecil itu berontak di bawahnya ketika ia menusukkan pedang, kaca,atau _apapun_ ke tubuhnya—merasakan Kamui hancur di tangannya jauh lebih menyenangkan bagi Fuuma. Karena itulah ia membiarkan Kamui hidup—agar ia bisa menikmatinya lebih lama, hingga hari dimana salah satu dari mereka tumbang.

9# Siapa

Kamui tak peduli dengan siapa ia berhadapan sekarang; Fuuma atau 'Kamui'. Baginya, mereka sama. Dan ia tak bisa melukai mereka. Karena mereka Fuuma.

10# Mungkin

Mungkin jika ia tak memilih menjadi Naga Langit dan diam, Kotori akan selamat. Mungkin jika ia menyerah dan membiarkan para Naga Bumi merusak kekkai, ia tak akan terluka. Mungkin jika ia menyerahkan diri pada Fuuma, ia bisa menyelesaikan segalanya—menuju Hari Akhir yang akan mengubah bumi ke arah yang lebih baik.

Tapi toh ia tak peduli, karena ia sudah berjanji untuk melindungi bumi tempat Kotori dan Fuuma tinggal, hal yang sama berharganya dengan nyawa mereka.

11# Mimpi

Kamui terlalu sering masuk ke Mimpi—baik mimpinya maupun mimpi Hinoto—dan itu membuatnya sulit membedakan antara mimpi dan kenyataan. Tapi perbedaan dasar itu memisahkan kedua dengan jelas: di mimpinya, yang ada hanyalah dunia yang ia kenal sebelumnya, dan Fuuma dan Kotori yang tersenyum hangat, mengajaknya berangkat ke sekolah bersama.

12# Hujan

Bagi Fuuma, hujan mengingatkannya akan satu hari di masa kecilnya; hari dimana ia melihat seorang anak melindungi seekor anak anjing dari hujan sementara ia sendiri kebasahan dan menggigil. Ketika ia melihat wajah anak itu, ia berpikir bahwa ternyata malaikat benar-benar ada.

13# Jantung

Kamui tahu bahwa jika ia menusuk jantung itu, Fuuma akan mati. Ia tak perlu diberitahu mengenai itu—yang ia perlukan adalah seseorang yang bisa memberitahunya bagaimana ia bisa menusuk jantung itu tanpa ia sendiri merasa sakit.

14# Syarat

"Jika dalam satu tahun kamu tak bisa membuatku merasakan sesuatu kepadamu, kamu akan kubunuh."

Seishirou tahu Subaru berhasil memenuhinya, dan sesuai syarat itu, ia tak membunuhnya; menyiksanya jauh lebih menyenangkan, bukan?

15# Diam

Mereka tak banyak bicara, hanya diam. Tapi keheningan itu bukanlah satu keheningan canggung yang dingin, melainkan keheningan yang hangat. Karena mereka hanya memerlukan tindakan untuk mengatakan "Aku akan melindungimu…"

16# Pulang

Kamui pikir tak lagi punya tempat untuk pulang. Rumahnya terbakar habis. Kotori telah meninggal dan Fuuma…pergi menjadi sosok asing itu. Tapi ketika ia membuka pintu itu dan melihat mereka; Sorata yang sedang menggoda Arashi seperti biasa dan Yuzuriha yang tersenyum menyambutnya—saat itulah ia merasa bahwa ia telah menemukan tempatnya untuk pulang.

17# Bicara

Pemuda di hadapannya adalah seseorang yang lemah. Tapi ketika ia mendengar sang pemuda berbicara, dengan intonasi yang pasti dan tanpa keraguan untuk mengembalikan orang yang dicintainya; saat itulah ia menemukan salah satu orang terkuat dalam hidupnya.

18# Empat

Mereka—Fuuma, Kamui, Seishirou, dan Subaru—empat orang yang terjebak dalam permainan bernama 'takdir'. Yang memaksa mereka untuk bertemu, untuk bertempur dan menyakiti—untuk _membunuh_. Namun karena permainan itulah mereka belajar untuk mengasihi, untuk menghargai—untuk _mencinta_.

19# Bintang

Fuuma dan Kamui adalah bintang kembar, diciptakan hanya karena yang lain ada. Kedua bintang itu bersinar bersamaan, berdampingan. Hingga pada saatnya nanti, dimana takdir memutuskan satu bintang yang bersinar terang, sementara yang lain redup dan terbakar.

20# Biru

Warna langit musim panas. Warna laut yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari. Warna gunung Fuji yang terlihat dari jauh. Dari begitu banyak warna biru, warna biru indigo bola mata Kamui yang berkaca-kaca adalah warna kesukaan Fuuma.

21# Darah

Bagi 'Kamui', darah Kamui begitu manis. Membuatnya ingin meneguknya lagi dan lagi, hingga tak ada lagi yang tersisa, lalu memeluk tubuhnya yang sudah lunglai. Memberikannya ciuman rasa darah sebagai tanda terima kasih.

22# Curang

Fuuma begitu curang. Ia telah membunuh Kotori, gadis yang amat dicintainya, tanpa Kamui bisa mencegah. Ia telah menghancurkan Kamui, baik secara fisik maupun emosi , tanpa ia bisa melawan. Ia telah menghancurkan banyak tempat dan meremukkan banyak nyawa, tanpa ia bisa menyelamatkan—semua karena Kamui tak bisa melukainya; ia tak sanggup. Tak cukupkah itu semua hingga ia harus mengambil Subaru juga dan membuat Kamui makin tak berdaya?

23# Musik

Teriakan dan jeritan dari tubuh yang berontak di bawahnya, suara tangis dan bisikan-bisikan pertanyaan yang nyaris tanpa suara—baginya, tak ada musik yang lebih indah daripada itu.

24# Labirin

Keduanya menempuh labirin yang sama. Melewati jalan yang berputar dan penuh hambatan untuk mencapai titik kecil cahaya di pintu keluar. Bertarung satu sama lain dalam berbagai hambatan. Mereka pikir, setelah mencapai titik kecil itu semua akan selesai.

Mereka salah. Hanya ada satu yang bisa keluar.

Pedang yang rusak itu diangkat kembali.

25# Akhir

Pertarungan di hari yang menentukan itu bukanlah mengenai Hari Akhir bagi bumi. Juga bukan mengenai nasib manusia. Bagi mereka, pertarungan itu hanyalah frase kecil dari permainan—dimana dua orang (teman, sahabat, lawan, musuh, kekasih) saling menghabisi satu sama lain. Mengakhiri segalanya dengan darah dan pedang, luka dan airmata.

Fin

So…that's it. Kenapa Fuuma jadi Sado gitu?! *stress* Dan kenapa Tokyo Babylon nyasar ke X?! Dan kenapa jadi geje giniii?! *tambah stress*

Gaje? Kritiklah lewat review

Jelek? Flame-lah sepuas-puasnya dengan review

Bagus*ngarep*? Pujilah kalau mau lewat review

XOXO

Murasaki Anima


End file.
